Point of No Return
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Peter has a visiter and tells his story... The walls screamed of death, they screamed of terror, and they screamed of killers. Azkaban walls were a dark grey, and in the building it was littered with Dementors.


**Point of No Return**

* * *

 **Summary: Peter has a visiter and tells his story.**

 **Characters: Harry P, Peter P**

 **English**

 **Rated: T**

 **Hurt/Comfort/ Adventure**

 ***ONE SHOT***

* * *

The walls screamed of death, they screamed of terror, and they screamed of killers. Azkaban walls were a dark grey, and in the building it was littered with Dementors. Right now it was clear of all of the demons that guarded the jail. Light could be seen in the small cracks that were windows, and walking among them was a young man.

His hair as black as a raven's wing, and his eyes as bright as the killing curse, his fancy robe trailed behind him, and his wand was lit up with a _lumus._

Stopping at the door, he turned and looked at the man that was one of the few workers at the prison.

"Which prisoner?" the man asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," was the answer.

"Third cell on the left, on the fifth floor."

Walking to the correct floor, with the stag, his _patronus_ the man opened the door and sat down on the chair.

"Pray tell… why is Harry Potter seeing me?" the snide voice of the once pride gryffindor asked.

Peter walked into the blue light and saw the boy that would have been his nephew in another dimension. He looked almost like James, with his slightly curly hair, yet messy and untamable, looks from the Potter lineage, but from his mother, he had her eye shape and kind nature.

"I want to know why you did it." Harry asked, his head down, only to catch the man's gaze again.

"Did what Potter? I have done many things."

"DON'T PLAY THE FOOL WITH ME PETTIGREW!" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the man.

"I was promised…" Peter said and began to tell his story.

"James and Sirius were the "cool kids" everyone wanted to be friends with them, they never got in trouble, always Dumbledore's favs. No matter what they did, all Dumbledore would say "they are just children, learning how to play! Making their status"" Peter said and clapped his hands. "So after second year I decided I was going to be their friend. I followed them, let them bully me, and finally I was their friend. We had loads of fun, picked on Severus Snape, bullied all of the Slytherins, and got some Ravenclaws to mentor us, with the promise of sex or anything they wanted within reason."

"Lily caught your father's attention and she started to hang out with us, it was after we had Snape upside down, Snape called her a "mudblood" and it was Lily's petty revenge to get with the boy who bullied her once best friend on a daily basis. But they fell in love, the war was still raging on, and Hogwarts, and a few selected places were safe. My mother had a tea party with Andronia Malfoy, and she was given an altinum. "Join the dark Lord, or you and everyone you love dies, and your first born son as a gift to Lord Voldemort."" Peter sobbed and ran his arm over his shoulder.

"First born son…" Harry repeated.

"Yes, you guessed right Harry…. I was the oldest and the first born son. Mother followed the Dark Lord and got the mark after initiation. I saw the Dark Lord and was giving an oath to follow and never argue or displease the Lord. My mom was sobbing, and that was when I was given my first mission. Elimination of the Potter's. So for the rest of the summer.. I fought with your father with any chance I could! I didn't want my family to die! But they wouldn't leave me alone, no matter what I did or said."

Harry watched the man swallow and twist his fingers.

"When school came round, Lucius, the son of Abraxas, who was the right hand of Voldemort, he kept reminding me of my duty, the pressure was building. So after a D.E. meeting I talked with the Dark Lord and gave the password and all into Potter Manor.

Later that night there was a raid. All the Death Eaters were the eliminate the Potter's killing them, breaking James in the process. It did. James had to arrange funeral after Funeral. I felt like a black blob in their lives. I was the reason why his family was dead." Peter's eyes were lost in the past.

"Not a day goes by I wished that my mother just stayed home! After a year and six months of spying on the Light Side, Voldemort decided it was time for the "End Game" James was powerful and was one of the Supporters and Founders of "The Order of Phoenix." It had been a few days since Snape told of the Prophecy, and Voldemort was more into insanity than ever. His thirst for power never ending. He was losing his humanity.

He held me by my scruff of the collar and he marched us to Godric's Hollow. Burst the door down and James saw me, he yelled and had tears falling down his face… But I was still under the Vow, and Voldemort was telling me to kill him, my best friend! so with regret I took out my sword and injured James. But Voldemort casted the Killing Curse. Lily had run up stairs and was trying to get away, but on the outside, the Death Eaters were upholding Anti Apparition Wards.

Voldemort walked up the stairs, calling out for Harry to stop hiding. When Lily shot the first spell. There wasn't much spells, just Lily trying to reason with Voldemort, to let you live and kill her. But Severus had asked for him to save her."

Finally after he was tired Voldemort pushed her aside and cast the curse on you. But Lily got in the way, she took most of the curse and when what was left of the curse hit you… it backfired and hit Voldemort. Making his body disappear. I never felt pain worse than that. It felt like thousands upon thousands Crucio curse' were on me. And when it was over… there was an explosion of green and you lied their as if dead and a lightning bolt shaped scar on your head.

The rest… you know." Peter said and watched his once upon a time nephew cry, his green eyes broken.

"I wish I could kill you, you destroyed my whole family, but I won't, you will suffer… but you will be begging for death." Harry whispered and walked out.

"I already do Harry Potter… I already do."

 **The END!**

 **Reviews are so welcomed,**

 **and if i have enough votes on my Poll… I will do a multi chapter of Harry Potter story idea of what you want!**


End file.
